


Возьми всю жизнь мою

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Дорогой, на реку в море смело текущеюСобытия важные похожи минувшие.Возьми мою руку, возьми всю жизнь мою;О, жаль, что не влюбиться в тебя я не смогу.Или события из жизни Лэнса и Кита с того момента, как они познакомились.





	Возьми всю жизнь мою

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6581175) ↓ :)  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6118376

**Тринадцать лет**  
  
  
  
Первое, что Лэнс заметил в Ките Когане, были самые ужасные волосы, которые он когда-либо видел в своей жизни; даже хуже, чем тогда, когда Ханку на волосы попала жвачка, и потом он сам пытался ее убрать. Нет, у Кита Когане был маллет, несмотря на то, что тот всего несколько десятилетий назад считался классным. Лэнс не мог понять, как кто-то позволил мальчику иметь такую ужасную прическу.  
  
  
Второе, что Лэнс заметил в Ките Когане, было, когда мисс Уоллайс познакомила его с классом. Он выглядел так, будто хотел оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Его глаза упрямо смотрели в пол, не обращая внимания ни на кого в классе. Он мял рубашку и выглядел мучительно смиренным с ситуацией. Когда ему наконец разрешили занять место (он выбрал пустую парту по диагонали от Лэнса), он сел так быстро, как только мог, положил на ладонь подбородок и сразу сосредоточился на уроке мисс Уоллайс.  
  
  
Третье, что Лэнс заметил в Ките Когане, было несколько часов спустя в кафетерии. Мать Лэнса дала ему достаточно денег, чтобы купить в тот день еды с линии закуски, но когда он вернулся за обеденный столик, то увидел, что Кит Когане сидит в наушниках на его месте.   
  
— Эй, Ханк, — прошептал Лэнс, несмотря на то, что сидит рядом со своим другом, а не напротив. — Почему новенький сидит на моем месте?  
  
— О, это я его пригласил! — ответил Ханк счастливо. — Он выглядел немного одиноким на другом конце стола, и я подумал, что он может составить компанию.  
  
— Это не оправдывает его, Ханк, — сказал Лэнс, сложив руки. — Ты хотя бы знаешь, кто он такой?  
  
— Это необязательно, Лэнс, — нервно сказал Ханк.  
  
— Для тебя, может, нет! — воскликнул Лэнс. — Ханк, ты мой лучший друг, и я люблю тебя за это, но в средней школе есть очень сбалансированная система!  
  
— То есть сейчас? — протянул Ханк.  
  
— Да! И Маллет здесь крутит весы всей этой системы! Пока он сидит на моем месте, то заставляет меня выглядеть слабаком, позволяя другому украсть место рядом с тобой. И следующее, и следующее! Ханк, если ты позволишь Маллету сидеть здесь, на моем месте, то скоро я буду одиноко сидеть на противоположном конце стола. Или, что еще хуже, на противоположном конце столовой!  
  
— Лэнс, я не думаю, что все так запущено, — сказал Ханк с округленными глазами.  
  
— Поверь мне, это так. Роберт рассказал мне все об этом, когда был в седьмом классе.  
  
— Роберт тоже сказал тебе...  
  
Внезапно раздался громкий кашель, из-за которого Лэнс и Ханк вскочили со своих мест. Кит смотрел на них довольно скучающе, наушники отсоединены и лежали в стороне. Лэнс сглотнул, когда его взгляд упал на него, и глаза немного сузились.  
  
— Послушай, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сидел здесь, ты мог бы просто сказать, а не вести себя как мудак.  
  
— Хорошо; я не хочу, чтобы ты сидел там. Можем ли мы поменяться местами? — процедил Лэнс сквозь зубы.  
  
— Конечно. — Кит пожал плечами.  
  
Двое ребят встали и прошли вокруг стола, чтобы сесть на свои места. Когда Лэнс снова сел, он увидел напротив себя Ханка, который был встревожен только что закончившимся разговором, а Кит снова смотрел вниз, сидя в своих наушниках. Лэнс в последний раз взглянул на своего нового одноклассника, прежде чем потянуть напиток из трубки и начать разговор с Ханком.  
  
Помимо всего, что Лэнс заметил в Ките Когане, в первый же день он и упустил три важные вещи. Первой была футболка, которую он носил, — по любимому мультфильму Лэнса, футболку по которому он носил сам. Второй была то, что, если Кит носит наушники, это не значит, что действительно слушает музыку. Третья — когда Лэнс начал оживленно разговаривать с Ханком, он не заметил, что сидящий напротив Кит так часто бросал на него взгляд.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Пятнадцать лет**  
  
  
  
— ТРЕНЕР, ОН ЖУЛЬНИЧАЕТ!  
  
— Я ВООБЩЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛ! ТЫ ПРОСТО НЕ УМЕЕШЬ ДОСТОЙНО ПРОИГРЫВАТЬ!  
  
— ВОТ И НЕТ!  
  
— ВОТ И ДА!  
  
— НЕТ!  
  
К этому времени оба девятиклассника знали, что не будет никаких разбирательств, но это не помешало им спорить об итогах матча в вышибалы. Лэнс мог видеть, что сидящие в стороне Пидж и Ханк сдерживали свои лица в разочаровании и досаде за обоих своих друзей. Не обращая внимания на их раздражение, Лэнс знал, что Кит сумел обмануть его и решил, что кто-то окажется за него.  
  
— Пидж! Ханк! — позвал он. — Скажите Киту, что единственное хуже, чем его жульничество, — это его маллет!  
  
— О Боже, Лэнс, просто забей на это! — заорала Пидж. — Я получила оценку, просто наблюдая, как вы двое спорите весь день!  
  
Лэнс застонал, и Кит ухмыльнулся ему. Лэнс по-детски показал язык, после чего немного улыбнулся. И он, и Кит знали, что, несмотря на их мелкие споры (особенно в спортзале), они оба наслаждались дружеским соперничеством, которое было между ними. Хоть оно, возможно, и не было «дружеским» в седьмом классе, оба мальчика постепенно привыкли к присутствию друг друга в кабинете и за обедом. Хоть они и боролись за оценки, навыки и мнение, в конце концов неожиданно подружились. Лэнс отрицал это, когда Ханк напоминал ему об этом («Как я могу дружить с Китом? Он же невыносим!»). К тому времени, когда седьмой класс закончился, его пригласили к Киту, чтобы отметить выпуск его старшего брата из школы. По прибытии он был приятно удивлен, когда узнал, что Кит тоже дружит с Пидж, классной девушкой, которая, несмотря на то, что была моложе на год и чуть ли не на фут ниже, знала, как вытащить ногу Лэнса из-под него самого (что она любезно продемонстрировала по настойчивой просьбе Кита и Ханка).  
  
Заставило замереть и убедиться Лэнса то, что он и Кит были друзьями, когда они были той поздней ночью в подвале дома Кита, пока Пидж и Ханк крепко спали в спальных мешках. Оба были рядом друг с другом, не могли спать и начали общаться между собой о разных моментах, которые они вместе помнили с учебного года («Помнишь, когда ты фыркнул молоком из носа?» — спросил Лэнс. «А помнишь, как ты упал из-за того, что так смеялся надо мной?» — ответил Кит.) и общие интересы, которые их объединяли.  
  
Однако то, что послужило последним свидетельством их дружбы, было, когда Лэнс набрался смелости спросить, почему у Кита была фамилия Когане, а у всех остальных его домашних Широгане. Лэнс не знал, слишком ли личен этот вопрос для Кита, и был удивлен, когда тот вздохнул и тихо начал объяснять, что был усыновлен. Шокировало Лэнса то, что Кит был в приюте с шести лет, и когда он поступил в шестой класс, семья Широгане взяла его к себе. Они уважали и понимали желание Кита получать домашнее образование, даже когда объявили ему, что хотят сделать его постоянным членом семьи. Когда все документы были заполнены, и его прием стал официальным, начался новый учебный год, уже призывая его позднее отправляться в школу как новому ученику. После того, как история Кита подошла к концу, Лэнс кинулся на него и в объятиях извинялся за то, что был ослом все это время. Кит рассмеялся и обнял его в ответ, заверив Лэнса, что он все такой же осел.  
  
Их пререкания и решимость превзойти друг друга во всех сферах стали определяющей чертой их дружбы, которая осталась даже сейчас, когда они учатся в старшей школе. Когда оба парня подошли к трибунам рядом с Ханком и Пидж, они улыбались и пародировали друг друга после спора, который у них был за несколько минут до этого.  
  
— Я не понимаю, ребята, — сказал Ханк. — Одну минуту вы спорите, говорите о том, как вы ненавидите друг друга, и в следующую минуту вы смеетесь, как будто влюбились. Разве нельзя просто выбрать?  
  
— Нет, нельзя, Ханк, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс, быстро сев на колени Пидж, прежде чем она его толкнула. — Любовь и ненависть — это две стороны одной монеты.  
  
— Ты это из печенья с предсказанием прочитал, что ли? — спросила девушка.  
  
— Нет! — выдохнул Лэнс. — Как ты смеешь говорить такое? Ханк, скажи ей, что мои проницательные слова были произнесены много раз.  
  
— Я мог бы сказать, но... — протянул Ханк.  
  
— И ты, Брут?  
  
— Все в порядке, Лэнс, — раздался голос Кита. — Я знаю, что это не из печенья с предсказанием.  
  
Лэнс повернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, Кит! По крайней мере, ты поним...  
  
— Это ты взял из того эпизода «Космических скитальцев».  
  
Лэнс покраснел, а его трое друзей рассмеялись. Он знал, что в этот момент было бесполезно спорить, поэтому он смирился и подтолкнул Кита, заставив черноволосого мальчика еще сильнее смеяться. Он убедился, что его лицо покраснело сильнее из-за смущения, а не из-за радостного смеха Кита.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Семнадцать лет**  
  
  
  
(23:07) хааааааааааанк  
  
(23:08) хаааааАААААНК  
  
(23:09) ХААААААААААААНК  
  
_(23:10) Да, Лэнс?_  
  
(23:11) ХАНК! БРО! ДРУЖИЩЕ! МНЕ НУЖНА ПОМОЩЬ!  
  
_(23:11) Прошу, скажи, что никто не пострадал и не погиб. Я не могу иметь дело с травмами или смертью._  
  
(23:12) что? никто не пострадал. Мне нужна помощь в совете.  
  
_(23:13) Это имеет какое-то отношение к определенному человеку?  
  
(23:13) Определенному человеку, который находится в нашей группе друзей?  
  
(23:14) С черными волосами и «самым смешным смехом, который я когда-либо слышал»_  
  
(23:14) ...  
  
(23:14) ... может быть  
  
_(23:16) ВУУУУУУУХУУУУУУУ  
  
(23:17) Хорошо, Казанова, для чего тебе нужен совет? Для ухаживаний?  
  
(23:19) Я прав, не так ли?_  
  
(23:20) заткниииииись ханк это серьезно  
  
_(23:21) Ладно, хорошо, я уже заткнулся. Спрашивай._  
  
(23:25) ну, ты, наверное, знаешь, что мне нравится кто-то. я просто знаю, что ты единственный из нас в настоящее время тот, кому я могу доверять, и я не хочу, чтобы мое первое свидание с кем-то было на выпускном, потому что хочу дать понять, что мы не «просто друзья», но я не знаю, что еще делать! что, если этот человек любит меня только по-дружески, а выпускной - мой единственный шанс на свидание, даже если он думает, что этр просто дружба оуххххххххх ханк ты должен мне помочь  
  
(23:25) * это  
  
_(23:27) Лэнс, глубоко вздохни, и все получится.  
  
(23:29) Я на 100% честен с тобой. Если бы мне пришлось догадываться, то я бы сказал, что Кит тебе понравился довольно давно. Я знаю, что ты только что помирился и в результате «втюрился в одного из своих лучших друзей» несколько месяцев назад, но, как и дело дружбы в седьмом классе, это было между вами, ребята._  
  
(23:31) Я хочу поверить тебе, но я это просто я ханк  
  
_(23:32) Лэнс МакКлейн, мне что, нужно приехать и прочитать Вам список «100 причин, почему Вы удивительны»? Потому что я могу.  
  
(23:35) Лэнс, ты умный, добрый, заботливый и забавный чел. Именно поэтому Пидж, Широ, Аллура, Кит и я — все с тобой. Именно поэтому мы лучшие друзья. Ты потрясающий, и мы все это видим. Особенно Кит. Он смотрит на тебя каждый раз, как на звезду в небе. Я вижу это, Пидж видит это, Широ видит это, хоть он уже даже не живет здесь!_  
  
(23:37) черпт прекрати я щас расплачусь  
  
(23:38) Я сделаю это. я собираюсь рассказать ему о своих чувствах.  
  
_(23:40) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
  
(23:45) Эй, маллет, приезжай завтра днем  
  
**(23:47) Зачем?**  
  
(23:48) Я не высмеял тебя лично с пятницы  
  
**(23:49) Лэнс, сегодня еще пятница**  
  
(23:50) Кити пжлст, он завтра наступит. через 10 минут  
  
**(23:51) Хорошо, я буду там к часу дня.**  
  
(23:52) yayyyyy !!!  
  
(23:52) сладких снов маллет  
  
(23:52)  <3  
  
  
  
**(00:10) <3**  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Разумеется, Кит был человеком слова и на пороге дома Лэнса оказался в 13:00. Лэнс знал, что Кит пунктуален; это одна из тех вещей, которые он любил и ненавидел. Любил — потому что это означало, что Кит был надежным из тех, кого он знал, он всегда мог рассчитывать на то, что он будет там, когда ему нужно. Он ненавидел это, потому что он действительно не готов вылить всю свою душу перед своим другом пять лет.  
  
— И что ты хочешь делать? — спросил Кит, сев на кровать Лэнса.  
  
— О, ну знаешь... — начал Лэнс, махнув рукой. — Как обычно.  
  
— Как обычно? — ухмыльнулся Кит. — Как обычно просмотр «Космических скитальцев»?  
  
— Да! — быстро ответил Лэнс. — Да, точно! Давай посмотрим «Космических скитальцев»!  
  
— Лэнс, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Кит, поднеся руку ко лбу Лэнса и сморщив нос, когда он отмахивает ее. — Ты, похоже, вспотел.  
  
— Я в порядке! — скрипел он. — Давай, может, включим шоу!  
  
— Хорошо, чудак.  
  
Лэнс поставил шоу, не обращая внимания на то, какой сезон или эпизод он только что выбрал. Он был слишком сосредоточен на попытке сохранить чувство собственного достоинства в глазах Кита. Если он не сможет сделать все, как планировал, Кит просто может уйти, опасаясь столкнуться с ним еще раз. После нажатия нескольких кнопок шоу наконец началось, и Лэнс сел на кровать рядом с Китом. Тогда Лэнс наконец успокоился и сосредоточился на шоу, но будто чувствовал, что болен. Немного повернувшись, он увидел, что, хоть Кит все еще и сидит вертикально, он облокотился на Лэнса, наклонившись к нему.  
  
_Хорошо, Лэнс, ты можешь это сделать. Он видел это шоу миллион раз, он опирается на тебя, все отлично. Просто скажи ему._  
  
Несмотря на то, что его мозг уже орал на него, чтобы тот просто сказал ему что думает, его рот остается неподвижным. Он молча сидел на кровати, не смеясь над обычными шуточками на экране или комментируя персонажей и анимацию. Он молился Богу, чтобы Кит не заметил эту странность в поведении, но, честно говоря, он знал, что его друг не глуп и, вероятно, понял, что что-то случилось.  
  
Когда эпизод окончательно закончился, Лэнс потянулся к пульту, чтобы включить следующий. Он слишком медлил, потому Кит сам схватил его и выключил телевизор, решив обратиться к Лэнсу и взглянуть на него.  
  
— Что с тобой? Ты ведешь себя тише, чем обычно. Даже чем когда спишь.  
  
— Эй, Кит, ты смотришь на меня, когда я сплю? Кто так делает? — Лэнс неловко рассмеялся.   
  
— Лэнс, я серьезно, — сказал Кит, сильно сузив глаза.  
  
— Ты впервые так посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Когда мы встретились в седьмом классе, - начал Лэнс, — ты смотрел на меня, а потом я сказал что-то глупое, и ты смотрел на меня еще чаще.  
  
Лицо Кита стало немного розовым, и Лэнс воспринял это как хороший знак. Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
— И после ты перестал смотреть на меня так, и не смотрел около года. В смысле, ты, конечно, смотрел, но ты стал смотреть на меня с раздражением.  
  
— Ты раздражаешь меня, - сказал Кит не съязвив, что было непривычно.  
  
— Я знаю, что это так! Но мы все равно миримся! - воскликнул Лэнс. — Ты терпишь меня, как бы я не дразнил тебя и не спорил с тобой, не заставлял тебя беспокоиться обо мне.  
  
— Ну да, мы же друзья, — пробормотал Кит.  
  
— Я знаю и дорожу этим больше, чем чем-либо еще, - сказал он, беря руки Кита в свои. — И это меня так сильно усложняет. Я не хочу делать что-то, что поставит эту дружбу под угрозу.  
  
— Если ты говоришь о том, что я думаю, тогда нет никакого смысла во всем этом – ты рискуешь этой дружбой.  
  
И затем Лэнс наклонился вперед и понял, что Кит уже близко к нему. Их губы аккуратно соприкоснулись, и это лучше, чем все, что Лэнс когда-либо видел или воображал. Он мягок, нерешителен и  _прав_. И самое лучшее в этом — это то, что Кит поцеловал его в ответ, его руки двигались к затылку Лэнса, чтобы нежно потрепать его волосы. Лэнс немного углубил поцелуй и внезапно оказался над Китом, который, столкнувшись с матрасом, издал такой шум, который дрожью откликнулся по позвоночнику Лэнса. Они долго были в таком положении, мягко целуя друг друга в губы и постепенно усваивая то, что нравится одним и не нравится другим. В конце концов Лэнс отстранился и держался над Китом, глядя на красное лицо парня, и просто поцеловал его губы еще раз.  
  
— Боже, ты великолепный, Кит, — устало вздохнул Лэнс. Он тихо фыркнул, когда увидел, что комплимент заставил лицо Кита покраснеть.  
  
— Заткнись, ты, необыкновенный.  
  
Лэнс пытался сделать так, чтобы комментарий Кита не слишком его тронул, но, судя по самодовольным взглядам, радостный парень, что лежал под ним, не очень хорошо справился. Он тяжело вздохнул и упал на торс Кита, чувствуя, как грудь колеблется под ним от смеха.  
  
— Лэнс, будь моим парнем, — предложил Кит, наконец успокоившись.  
  
— Я даже не приглашал тебя на свидание! — воскликнул Лэнс.  
  
— Ты меня отшиваешь?  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Тогда, я думаю, ты просто решил это сделать, — неуверенно вздохнул Кит. — Мы парни.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Семнадцать и семь восьмых лет**  
  
  
  
— Лэнс, ты когда-нибудь использовал презерватив?  
  
— Отвали.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Двадцать один год**  
  
  
  
Лэнс сел на кровать, прислонившись к стене, прямо напротив входа. Он знал, что всякий раз, когда Кит возвращается домой с пар, он собирается убить его, а затем спрятать тело, чтобы его никто не мог его найти. И Лэнс действительно не мог обвинить его в этом, ведь Лэнс должен был быть уровнем, который возглавлял один из двух из них не импульсивный! Кит был тем, кто получил импульсивность, поэтому Лэнс беспокоился о нем в половине случаев.  
  
  
**_(4:18) Лэнс, я не думаю, что Кит тебя убьет_**  
  
(4:18) ТЫ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ ЕГО ПИДЖ  
  
(4:19) ТЫ ДАЖЕ НИКОГДА НЕ ВИДЕЛА ЕГО ЗЛЫМ  
  
**_(4:19) Лэнс, я знаю его дольше, чем ты, и я часто видела его безумным  
  
(4:20) Как тогда, когда я вылила на него ведро со льдом, ему было четырнадцать, и уговорила Мэтта записать это  
  
(4:20) Или, когда он наконец осознал, что втюрился в тебя, я часто дразнила его всякий раз, когда он говорил со мной, говоря «эй, Лэнс» всякий раз, когда он в очередной раз говорил «о Пидж, он восхитителен, я просто умираю»_**  
  
(4:21) хорошо во-первых где блять это видео? во-вторых ханк говорил то же самое и вы оба мне нравитесь. в-третьих ты возможно знаешь злого кита, но ты не знаешь яростного кита  
  
**_(4:22) Разница?_**  
  
(4:22) злой = яростный в данный момент и быстро успокаивается. яростный = он собирается не говорить со мной в течение трех дней, прежде чем я, наконец, не сдамся и не извинюсь, или он разозлится на меня за что-нибудь глупое например за то что забыл постирать униформу и агххххХХХХХХХХ ПИДЖ ОН УБЬЕТ МЕНЯ  
  
**_(4:24) Лэнс, если честно, я не думаю, что он будет в такой ярости. Кто знает, может быть, он, наконец, успокоился от всей своей работы и стресса из-за учебы и успел рассмотреть все, о чем вы, ребята, спорили на днях._**  
  
Когда Лэнс начал набирать ответ, он услышал звон ключей, и дверь распахнулась.  
  
(4:25) БЛЯТЬ ПИДЖИ ОН ПРИШЕЛ РАНЬШЕ  
  
Все тело Лэнса напрягалось при каждом вздохе, когда его парень бросил сумку и позвал его. В мыслях он хотел, чтобы, если получится быть достаточно тихим, Кит подумает, что он вышел и не войдет в их...  
  
— Лэнс?  
  
Лэнс поднимает глаза — в дверях стоял Кит, его волосы откинуты назад, а на лице усталый взгляд. Понадобилась секунда, чтобы заметить в руках Кита рыжего котенка. Понадобилась еще одна секунда, чтобы заметить, как Кит смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами на спящего белого котенка на коленях Лэнса.  
  
— Так быстро время пролетело, я вообще не ожидал даже, что ты придешь домой раньше, — нервно усмехнулся Лэнс. — Особенно из-за того, что ты кричал на меня вчера.  
  
— Я рано ушел с пары и встретился с Пидж, чтобы поговорить. Я же расстроил тебя. И она помогла мне разобраться в плюсах и минусах кота в доме и отвела в приют для животных, —  
объяснил Кит.  
  
— Я разговаривал с твоим братом и Аллурой сегодня. Широ сказал мне, что ты просто утомился, и сразу сказал, что против домашних животных. Он сказал мне, что у крестного отца Аллуры, Корана, есть кошка, которая недавно родила, и поэтому она отдала мне ту, которую, по ее мнению, я хотел больше всего.  
  
Кит подошел и скользнул на кровать рядом с Лэнсом, положив голову ему на плечо и положив на колени рыжего котенка. Они одновременно вздохнули и взглянули друг на друга.  
  
— Прости за то, что я был мудаком последние несколько дней. Я не должен был злиться на тебя той ночью, когда ты просто хотел помочь, — извинился Кит.  
  
— Все в порядке, малыш, я знаю, что ты испытываешь стресс со своей учебой да работой, и мои приставания к тебе с кошкой, вероятно, были не самой хорошей идеей.  
  
— Но это не означает, что я должен был так кричать на тебя. Я просто расстроился, потому что знаю, что иногда ты одинок, и мы оба так заняты, что уже не видим друг друга так часто, как привыкли, а твои разговоры о желании завести кота заставляли меня чувствовать себя еще херовее из-за того, что я не провожу с тобой много времени теперь, и это глупо, что я свалил на тебя свою вину, — пробормотал Кит.  
  
Лэнс наклонился и похлопал Кита по голове.  
  
— Все в порядке, Кит. Пока ты позволяешь мне держаться, я буду в порядке.  
  
Кит улыбнулся и с любовью посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты назвал ее Блю?  
  
— Да, а что? — Спросил Лэнс.  
  
Кит еще шире улыбнулся и мягко рассмеялся, наклонившись к уху Лэнса и шепнув:  
  
— Я назвал ее Ред.  
  
Лэнс засмеялся вместе с ним.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Двадцать шесть лет**  
  
  
  
Лэнс уже знал, что не требовалась большой стимуляции для того, чтобы подавить Кита в социальном плане и что он должен ожидать, что упадет в обморок в гостиничном номере, вместо того, чтобы не засыпать, заниматься сексом и обниматься. Тем не менее у него было искры надежды — может быть, потому что в эту первую ночь как у супружеской пары Кит заметил, что энергия не превращается в усталость долгое время. Он не сходил с ума, да и как бы он это сделал? Это одна из лучших ночей в его жизни! Его друзья и семья пришли и стали свидетелями того, как он женился на том, кого любил уже много лет. Оба плакали, как и их близкие друзья и родственники во время обета, и Лэнс никогда не забудет звук сдавленного всхлипа Кита, когда Лэнс потянулся поцеловать его.  
  
Хоть он и знает, что ему нужно рано вставать завтра, чтобы успеть на рейс для медового месяца, Лэнс не может не думать о том, чтобы не спать всю ночь, держа за руку Кита и привыкая к весу кольца на своем пальце и на пальце мужа.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Тридцать лет**  
  
  
Когда Лэнс проходил через дверь, он не ожидал, что Кит бросится к нему с объятиями. Но Лэнс не успел быстро сообразить и оказался в объятиях.  
  
— Маллет, не то, чтобы я не любил нежности, у тебя должна же быть причина, по которой ты решил броситься на меня. Я, кончено, знаю, что я неотразим, но это уж слишком.  
  
Кит отстранился с лучезарной улыбкой, которая растопила сердце Лэнса.  
  
— Я получил письмо по электронной почете, — он широко улыбнулся.  
  
Глаза Лэнса расширились.  
  
— И? — спросил он.  
  
— И нас одобрили! Лэнс, мы станем ебаными родителями! — воскликнул Кит, снова обнимая Лэнса.  
  
— Тогда ты сам будешь с ним возиться, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс.  
  
Единственное, что было удивительнее набросившегося на него Кита, была соответствующая его счастью ухмылка и то, что Кит потащил его из зала в комнату.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Когда их дочь прибыла через несколько месяцев, Лэнс поклялся, что никогда не видел Кита таким счастливым и никогда не чувствовал себя настолько влюбленным в него.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Сорок семь лет**  
  
  
  
— Папа, стой, — заскулила Изабелла. — Ты смущаешь меня перед семьей.  
  
— О, так гордая семнадцатилетка может обнять тетушку Пидж, а отца нет? — спросил Лэнс.  
  
— Смирись с тем, что я просто круче тебя, — ответила Пидж.  
  
— Это так, Лэнс, — крикнул Кит из-под кучки, в которой оказался с Широ. — Пидж всегда была классной.  
  
— Я не слышу тебя из-за того, что тебя и твоего брата облепили наши сын и племянники, милый! — крикнул Лэнс.  
  
— Блять, Лэнс, — простонал Кит.  
  


***

  
  
**Пятьдесят шесть лет**  
  
  
  
Лэнс уже смирился с тем, что сейчас стал гораздо тише, после того, как их с Китом дочь и сын официально съехали от них. То, с чем Лэнс не соглашался, было, когда он беззастенчиво смотрел на себя в зеркало. Морщины наконец проявились вокруг глаз, и его когда-то каштановые волосы теперь почти полностью стали серыми. Если бы это было несколько лет назад, он бы покрасил их из отчаяния, ради сохранения своей молодости, но теперь-то он знает, что это просто естественный процесс.  
  
(Плюс, раз Кит уж все еще дергает за волосы, когда целуется, то его изменить не получится.)  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Шестьдесят один год**  
  
  
  
Видя, как Кит снова держит в руках ребенка, на ум Лэнса охватывает ностальгия и счастливые воспоминания. Отсюда он с Китом уже дедушки, дедушки, которые достаточно тепло приветствуют внуков и дочь и абсолютно не против, что близнецы остаются в их доме.  
  
— Держу пари, детка, ты не ожидал, что тебе придется делать это снова, — сказал Лэнс, в то время как Кит уложил внука на кухонный стол, чтобы сменить подгузник.  
  
— Если бы я знал, я бы оставил пеленальный стол, — резко ответил Кит. К счастью, Кит не забыл, что, если рядом ребенок, то надо собирать волосы, если не хочешь, чтобы маленькие ручонки схватили их.  
  
— Тебе надо чаще собирать волосы повыше, даже когда детей поблизости нет. Это заставляет тебя выглядеть на пятьдесят пять, а не на шестьдесят один.  
  
— Я все еще без ума от твоих волос.  
  
— Да и я тоже.  
  
Кит посчитал Лэнса более симпатичным и поцеловал его в щеку.  
  
— Славно.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Семьдесят восемь лет**  
  
  
  
Лэнс вздохнул, проснувшись той ночью, чтобы найти пустое место, которое когда-то было теплым. Он прикинул, что это случалось чаще, когда они были моложе, и когда Кит особенно утомлялся. Лэнс медленно поднялся с кровати и вышел из комнаты вниз, где увидел, как Кит сидит на диване и разглядывает фотографию, где он и Широ были еще детьми. Он подошел к мужу и сел рядом с ним, обхватив его за талию.  
  
— Я знаю, как это тяжело. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что даже если он ушел, он любил тебя больше всего на свете.  
  
Грудь Лэнса болела, когда он увидел, что слезы, которые собирались в углу глаз Кита, все же начали капать. Лэнс выплакал все ранее на похоронах, потому что он знал, что сейчас должен быть здесь ради Кита. Он немного погладил спину своего мужа, а печаль, сложившаяся с сегодняшнего дня, наконец вылилась из него. Когда казалось, что Кит более-менее успокоился, Лэнс встал и подошел к DVD-плееру, который у них был. У него уже был диск, который он хотел загрузить, так что это просто вопрос нажатия кнопок.  
  
По телевизору шла запись свадебного танца Лэнса и Кита. Широ отдавал свой последний тост двум молодоженам и заставил их встать на танцпол. Когда звук фортепиано начал воспроизводиться через колонки, Лэнс направился к Киту и протянул ему руку.  
  
— Потанцуем? — прошептал он.  
  
Кит принял его руку и встал, положил руку на плечо Лэнса, а рука Лэнса остановилась на его талии. И когда музыка начала играть по всей гостиной, двое пожилых мужчин начали качаться в ритме.  
  
  
_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**Восемьдесят один год**  
  
  
  
Третье последнее, что Лэнс заметил в Ките, были его волосы, такие прекрасные, даже если они все еще были обстрижены под маллет. Это было еще красивее, чем тогда, когда Ханк помог подобрать стиль для свадьбы Пидж. Несмотря на то, что маллет уже лет сто как не в моде, Лэнс поклялся, что ни одна стрижка никогда не будет красивее, чем у Кита МакКлейн-Когане.  
  
  
Второе последнее, что Лэнс заметил в Ките, было то, что он полностью сосредоточился на Лэнсе. Его рука обхватила мужа, и он пристально смотрел в глаза Лэнсу, когда он прошептал «я люблю тебя», Лэнс пытался не плакать. Его дыхание было спокойным и устойчивым, и он спокойно смотрел на мир с ситуацией.  
  
  
И самое последнее, что Лэнс заметил в Ките, было через несколько часов, когда Лэнс не мог сидеть напротив Кита. Он осторожно поднялся и лег рядом с мужем на больничной койке. Он увидел, как Кит в последний раз открыл глаза и не просто глядел на Лэнса, а улыбался ему блестящими глазами в последний раз.


End file.
